In a semiconductor device including a transistor such as a MOSFET (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) or the like, use of various kinds of thin films has been studied alone with the high integration and the high performance thereof. For example, a metal film is widely used as a gate electrode of a MOSFET or a capacitor electrode film of a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) capacitor.
However, when a thin film is formed on a substrate, there may be a case where the removal of ligands contained in a precursor is insufficient, and a case where the ligands remain as an impurity in the film. For example, in the case of a metal film, there may be a case where residual ligands become a factor to increase the resistivity of a thin film.